Una mañana reflexiva
by emizzz94
Summary: Sábado, 8:00 am, luego de una noche de insomnio y para Arthur es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para hacer catarsis y reflexionar sobre las malas decisiones de su vida. Human!AU. Oneshot. UkUs.


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo mi primer fic USUK/UKUS, mi OTP suprema.**

 **Realmente amo a estos dos idiotas, son tan únicos y tan perfectos uno para el otro. Amo como la actitud infantil de América se amolda al carácter malhumorado de Inglaterra. Me vuelvo tan idiota al pensar en ellos!**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Importante: este es un fic donde se insinúa UKUS, aunque realmente no influye mucho en la trama, comprendo si hay alguien a quien no le guste la pareja.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes aquí relatados no me pertenecen, por el contrario, la historia si es de mi autoría.**

7:59 am.

8:00 am.

Arthur suspira y definitivamente se rinde de dormir.

Cambia de posición por millonésima vez y termina boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación.

Él realmente NECESITA dormir. Sabe que a estas alturas de su vida, una noche en vela no va a pasar desapercibida como cuando estaba en sus 20; conociéndose, pasará todo el día distraído y con hambre. Tampoco puede dormir más tarde, ya que hay un millón de cosas pendientes por hacer y no puede darse el lujo de dormirse a las 12 del mediodía para despertarse a las 5 de la mañana del otro día sin saber nada del mundo, cosa que también hizo muchas veces a sus 20.

El Arthur Kirkland de los 20 tenía muchísima más resistencia que el Arthur Kirkland actual.

Era idiota y no sabía tomar las mejores decisiones, pero por lo menos podía pasar hasta 3 días sin dormir.

Aunque tampoco fueron TAN malas decisiones.

No dejó embarazada a ninguna chica y no terminó prostituyéndose para pagar sus estudios, que a sus estándares de vida es algo muy bueno.

Arthur piensa que un sábado a las 8 de la mañana, luego de una noche de insomnio es un buen momento para hacer catarsis de las malas elecciones que hizo en su vida.

Porque definitivamente hay unas cuantas que lo merecen.

Como cuando a los 15, mientras descubría su aparente homosexualidad con Francis en plena sala, sus padres pudieron observar lo muy flexible que era su hijo. Inesperadamente su madre lo tomó bien, nunca le creyó lo muy heterosexual que él solía jurar que era.

Ahora que lo piensa, la mayoría de los errores cometidos en su juventud involucran a Francis/Gilbert/Antonio/los tres juntos.

Por ejemplo, "salir a beber unas cuantas copas" con ese trío definitivamente le debería ser penado. La sensación de despertarse resacoso en una celda todavía le trae escalofríos. Apostar contra ellos también quedaba excluido, ninguno sintió pena cuando le desplumaron el sueldo de un mes y tuvo que sobrevivir 3 semanas con $14,07. Las peleas a puños limpios con Antonio le dejaban adolorido, así que eso también quedaba tachado.

Querer ser buen samaritano con Gilbert e irlo a recoger en su recién adquirido auto a un barrio de mala muerte, DEFINITIVAMENTE fue muy mala idea. Las persecuciones son emocionantes en las películas, no en la vida real con un albino gritándote en alemán y unos tipos espeluznantes persiguiéndote. Si fuera inteligente, cortaría todos sus lazos con los Beilschmidt, incluyéndolo a Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert. Todavía recuerda la golpiza que le dio por intentar sobrepasarse con Feliciano una noche de borrachera. En su defensa, estando ebrio hasta podría follarse a su hermano Allistor y no tendría ni puta idea.

¿Por qué su círculo social estaba lleno de psicópatas?

Amigos de mentalidad inestable + su propia personalidad rebelde + alcohol en sangre + la frase "a que no te atreves…" = CAOS, DESASTRES, LLANTO.

Agh, rememorar su pasado le traía dolor de cabeza.

-Necesito una aspira.

-Yo te dije que hiciésemos el amor para poder dormir, pero no quisiste. Preferiste pasar la noche en vela antes de con tu muy guapo esposo. Incluso me ofrecí a ser el de abajo y usar alguno de tus juguetes.

Arthur se sobresaltó por la inesperada voz y se giró en la cama para encontrarse con su esposo Alfred observándolo fijamente. Al contrario de él, su mitad de la cama estaba casi perfecta y su pelo dorado se mantenía en su correcta posición, sus ojos celestes brillaban libres de los anteojos. Alfred tampoco pudo dormir.

Cualquiera pensaría que esta imagen de perfecto adonis griego era usual. Cualquiera, que no hubiese dormido con el estadounidense más de la mitad de su vida. Alfred era un revoltoso para dormir, se movía toda la noche, se le pegaba cual lapa, babeaba y roncaba, así que supo al instante que su pareja tampoco pegó un ojo.

-No íbamos a tener sexo, ¿qué hubiese pasado si ocurría una emergencia? Tenía que estar preparado.

-Honey, no pasó nada.

-Pero ¿y SI hubiese pasado algo? ¿Si yo no escuchaba el ruido del teléfono por tus gemidos? ¿O tenía que salir corriendo por mi hija con una erección? ¿EH? ¿QUÉ HUBIESE PASADO, JONES?

Alfred lo observó con una ceja alzada y una expresión de "me estas jodiendo", acto seguido se levantó para acomodarse sobre su pecho y verse cara a cara.

-Kirkland, estas siendo irracional –su esposo pasó un dedo por su frente alisando su ceño fruncido- Yo no sé tratar con un Arthur irracional. El irracional soy yo. Pedí ese papel en el momento que empezó esta relación.

-Pfff –el inglés resopló y se movió acomodando el cuerpo arriba suyo- No estoy siendo irracional, solo soy un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su primogénita, que no pudo dormir en toda la noche y que tiene que lidiar con un marido calenturiento.

\- ¡Pero Arthur! ¡Quiero sexo!

-¡Y yo quiero tener a mi hija dentro de mi rango visual! ¡No todo es posible, Jones!

Su esposo bufó rodando los ojos.

-La niña tiene que sociabilizar.

-Ya sé que tiene que sociabilizar, pero ¿tiene que ser en la casa de los Sprouse? Hasta me sentiría más tranquilo si la cuidara Francis.

-Aww, que dulce, Francis se alegrará de saber que dijiste eso de él.

-Le dices algo a la rana y pido el divorcio.

-Olvídalo, estamos atados hasta que la muerte nos separe –Alfred se le encimó aún más para abrazarlo completamente- Honey…cálmate –su voz se suavizo y bajo el tono haciéndolo más íntimo, mientras acariciaba el cuello del inglés- Ya sé que estas preocupado porque es la primera vez que Emily esta sola sin nosotros o alguno de nuestros amigos, pero es parte del proceso de maduración del niño crear lazos afectivos fuera del ámbito familiar.

Arthur se estaba calmado hasta la última frase; miró a su esposo con fastidio.

-¿Estuviste leyendo mierda psicoanalítica?

-Esos libros son muy enriquecedores –Alfred lo observó dispuesto a defender los libros que venía leyendo desde el momento que decidieron ser padres.

-A la mierda los libros, quiero a mi hija acá con nosotros, no en la casa de los Sprouse –de pronto, el inglés abrió los ojos comprendiendo algo- ¿Y sí son unos asesinos? ¿Qué dicen tus libros de los asesinos, Jones?... ¡Oh por dios, Alfred! ¡Dejamos a nuestra bebé con unos potenciales asesinos! –se sentó rápidamente en la cama, empujando a Alfred y dispuesto a levantarse, pero el otro rubio reaccionó tomándolo del brazo para tirarlo nuevamente al colchón.

Ambos empezaron a luchar, convirtiéndose en un enredo de brazos y piernas que terminó con el americano sentado sobre las caderas de su pareja, sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus manos. Mientras ambos mantenían una silenciosa pelea de miradas, el celular sobre la cómoda de Arthur sonó con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

El ojiceleste se estiró ágilmente y, poniéndose sus lentes, leyó en voz alta.

-Es la señora Sprouse, dice que las niñas ya se levantaron y que luego de darles el desayuno, traerán a Emily de vuelta aquí a las 10 am.

Arthur sonrió con la noticia, eso era más temprano de lo que supondría que volvería Emily.

-¡Eso es genial, Alfred! Nos da tiempo para levantarnos y desayunar algo –quiso sentarse pero el americano reforzó su agarre- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Arthur…Honey…tenemos una hora y algo más para nosotros…tú ya te tranquilizaste de que los Sprouse no son unos potenciales asesinos-

-Todavía no podemos descartar esa posibilidad –interrumpió el ojiverde, pero su esposo lo ignoró rodando sus ojos.

-Y yo sigo con ganas de sexo.

El inglés observó a su pareja sorprendido, él pensaba que solo era una excusa para no pasar toda la noche sin dormir.

-Debemos levantarnos.

Alfred ondeó su pelvis sobre la entrepierna de su esposo y suelta sus muñecas para enredar sus dedos.

-No, no debemos levantarnos –el americano se acerca, sacándose los lentes, y habla suavemente en su oído, utiliza esa voz ronca que logra erizarle la piel de su espalda – Arthur, te necesito…o me penetras o te lo hago yo…y no seré gentil.

Arthur traga fuertemente mientras observa la excitación claramente reflejada en los ojos del americano. Pocas veces eran las que podía ver a su marido rogando tan desesperadamente por su atención, y cada una de ellas eran guardadas en su memoria con recelo.

Le falto poco para que Arthur dejara de lado su exageración paternal y tomará a Alfred de la nuca para besarlo salvajemente.

Su juventud estuvo llena de malas decisiones y errores.

Pero jamás se arrepentirá de haber entrado a ese bar a sus 24 años.

Aquel bar donde conoció al joven camarero rubio de ojos celestes y lentes que se apiadó del joven inglés rebelde y homosexual que se dejó engañar por sus amigos terminando en bancarrota y con solo $14,07 para sobrevivir.

Porque Jones fue su primera decisión bien hecha, la primera de muchas más.

 **Fin**

 **Realmente espero que la historia les haya gustado.**

 **Puse a Emily (nyo!América) como la hija de Alfred y Arthur, porque no solo amo sus versiones originales, sino que los amo en cada una de las versiones alternativas y diferentes universos!**

 **Pequeña aclaración, elegí poner a Arthur en el papel de padre neurótico porque así es como yo me lo imagino enfrentando la paternidad; por otra parte, Alfred es el padre relajado (aunque también se preocupa, debe darle un equilibrio a la ansiedad generada por su marido). También ame el "headcanon" del americano siendo uno de esos padres que se leen miles de libros para criar a su hijo debidamente.**

 **Por último, decidí hacer este fic UKUS y no USUK, porque, aunque si bien amo ver a Alfred como macho azotador, también lo amo en su faceta de "necesito amorsh". A parte, Iggy es un buen seme! VIVA LA VERSATILIDAD!**

 **En fin, como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Me gustaría saber si les gustó o como se imaginan ustedes al USUK como padres.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, hasta pronto.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
